i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Rabi/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1=I’m used to cold weather, so I’m perfectly fine. But you should be careful not to catch a cold, okay? |3Jan2=Leon’s face is covered in ink again this year. Hanetsuki really isn’t that hard, though... |3Jan3=Happy new year. Let’s make it a good year, okay? |3Feb1= Leon kept running away so I took it seriously without noticing... I swear, I held back when throwing the beans. |3Feb2= Will Lucas and Leon ever grow tired of always getting into fights? |3Mar1=The cherry trees have started blossoming. Look, over there. Can you see them? |3Mar2= You can do the decoration at least, right Lucas? It will be fine. |3Mar3= This Hina doll holding the taiko drum is like me. |3Mar4= It's heart-shaped chocolate this year...! Thank you. Wait for my return gift, okay? |3Mar5= I tried making a return gift myself. Will you accept it? |3Apr1= Maybe it's because of the new students in the Kung-fu class, but Satsuki and Mutsuki look really motivated. |3Apr2= It feels like only yesterday I entered this school... |3Apr3= Chaoyang!! I'm gonna defeat you and take the top of this school for myself!! |3May1= The Kabuto helmet that Noah put on our house seems to become more extravagant with each passing year. |3May2= Chaoyang is still wearing his muffler. It's time to take it off... |3May3= I bought a Koinobori together with Noah. I hope Chaoyang will be happy.... |3Jun1= Come under my umbrella. I bought a big one to match my height. |3Jun2= I don't dislike the rainy season. Having four seasons is one of Japan's charms. |3Jul1 = I bought sparklers. Will you light them with me? |3Jul2 = The sunlight is really strong today, so I can’t forget to put on sunscreen. Here, you too. |3Jul3= Did you write your wish? I'll hang it to the highest place. |3Aug1 = I took a nap, and when I woke up, my hair was tied back. Who did this...? |3Aug2 = I’m good at shooting games. Are there any prizes you want? |3Sep1=Having an eating contest is fine, but I think doing it with jjigae may have been a mistake... |3Sep2=It’s nice to eat outside once in a while. I wonder if the courtyard is open? |3Oct1= I saw some of the I-Kids putting up Halloween decorations. |3Oct2= This is a yakiimo, Lucas. You break it in half like this to eat it. |3Oct3= Will you wear a Halloween costume? Let's do pranks together. |3Nov1=The ground here seems kinda off...it’s probably one of Satsuki’s traps... |3Nov2=When I look at the pretty autumn leaves, I feel like I could come up with some good poems... |3Dec1= Shino said that he wanted to learn skiing so I'm going to teach him. |3Dec2= Everyone is powerless before the kotatsu, just like every year... |3Dec3= I'm happy I could spend Christmas with you. Merry Christmas. |3Dec4= Thank you for everything. Next year I'll work hard to repay the favor. |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Rabi Category:Lines